1. Field
The following description relates to a mounting module, an antenna apparatus, and a method of manufacturing a mounting module.
2. Description of Related Art
Mounting modules having a large capacity have been miniaturized. Therefore, highly integrated RF circuits may be mounted on mounting modules in order to implement a system in package (SiP) module. RF signals processed by the RF circuits may be transmitted or received through an antenna. Therefore, the RF circuits need to be appropriately connected to the antenna.
The RF circuits mounted on existing mounting modules may be connected to an external antenna. In this configuration, the RF circuits and the antenna may be connected to each other by an RF cable or a micro strip line. However, such a connection may increase signal power loss and deteriorate reflective characteristics.